


in the woods all alone, just you me and the stars

by rochellemesser



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Camping, Drabble, Fluff, Harry Styles - Freeform, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Niall Horan - Freeform, One Shot, fan fiction, narry storan - Freeform, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:03:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2230032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rochellemesser/pseuds/rochellemesser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camping Narry</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the woods all alone, just you me and the stars

**Author's Note:**

> Because everyone loves camping Narry

Niall didn’t even really know whose idea it was, or how they ended up here, but here they were in the middle of nowhere, a pile of tangled poles and tent pegs and the rough material of the tent.

“Harry” Niall whined. “Can’t we go home yet?” He flicked his eyes over to where Harry was standing, hands on his hips and his bottom lip between his teeth as he stared down at the instruction manual that was spread out on the grass.

“We only just got here, Niall” He retorted. Harry was wearing his usual black skinny jeans and boots and God forbid if Niall knew why. Harry was the only person he knew who would wear such inappropriate attire on a camping trip. And don’t even get him started on that God ugly hat. Niall could rant for days about how much he hated it. He was almost certain that Harry only wore it to annoy him, and he was probably right.

Niall stomped his foot and crossed his arms over his chest, grumbling, and when he heard Harry laugh, he just glared at him. It didn’t work for long, though. Niall thought Harry was kind of, really cute. It was hard for him to be mad at him for very long.

He stomped away from Harry, over to the car to unpack the rest of their stuff. He didn’t know why they had so much; they were only staying for the weekend. Harry’s doing, probably. Niall could hear his voice clearly in his head when he scolded Niall for not bringing enough on tour. Harry was a piece of work sometimes, but Niall loved him.

 

+  
It was almost getting dark now and they’d been here for three hours, but still they hadn’t gotten the tent up. Niall had given up long ago and curled up in a chair to take a nap, leaving Harry to do all the hard work. He kind of felt bad, but… 

They were both getting frustrated; Harry more so. Niall was bouncing his knee impatiently, looking around the campsite for something to do that wasn’t helping Harry with the tent.

Harry gritted his teeth, scrunching up the instructions in his hand and tossing the crumpled paper carelessly.

“I’m done” He groaned, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

Niall leapt up from his chair and moved over to stand behind his boyfriend, resting his chin on Harry’s shoulder.

“Hey, don’t give up, Haz. I’ll help you. We’ll get it done, don’t worry”.

 

+  
It took them another hour and a whole lot of bickering, and there was one time where Niall accidentally nearly poked Harry’s eye out with a tent pole, but it was finally up. 

And when they set up their airbeds that night and Niall discovered that there was a hole in his, he maybe was a little happier than he should have been, because now he had an excuse to sleep with Harry. 

Harry playfully scrunched up his face in distaste at the thought of Niall sleeping so closely to him, snoring in his ear and breathing his disgusting morning breath in his face, but secretly he couldn’t wait to have Niall’s body pressed against him.

 

+  
Niall woke up to Harry shaking his shoulder and he was about ready to punch him, because it was 2am and who the hell woke someone up in the middle of the night?

He took his pillow and stuffed it over his face to block out Harry’s annoying raspy voice whispering his name, but then Harry removed the pillow and oh, now Niall was angry.

“What the hell do you want, Harry?” He hissed and he really didn’t mean to be so nasty, but he loved his sleep and he really hated Harry right now for waking him.

Niall looked over at Harry, barely able to see him in the dim light that was coming from the flashlight hanging in the tent, but he could sense Harry’s excitement, so he just took Harry’s hand in his and let him lead him outside. 

It was hot. So hot. The air was humid, with not even a hint of a breeze, but there were other things, too. It was unbelievably light outside, and it was beautiful.

The moon was full tonight, a circle of brightness casting a glow over the lake, and it kind of made the water sparkle. The stars were out in full force, dotting the sky with tiny fire flies, and it reminded Niall of when he was young and he’d had those glow in the dark sticker stars plastered all over every inch of the walls in his bedroom and they’d made him sleep better. They’d made him feel calm, not so afraid of the dark anymore, or the monsters under his bed. 

Niall was surprised by the extreme beauty of it all.

He watched Harry disappear into the tent, and then he emerged with a sleeping bag and an armful of pillows. He spread out the bag on a patch of grass near a pile of ashes that was all that remained of the fire they’d started earlier in the night, sitting side by side and feeding each other marshmallows.

Niall moved to lay down next to Harry on top of the blanket. With his head on Harry’s chest and his arms wrapped around him, they stared up at the sky, pointing out the milky way and the southern cross, and it may just have been Niall’s favourite night ever as the sound of Harry humming quietly in his ear lulled him to sleep. 

 

+  
Niall couldn’t remember the last time he’d laughed so hard. It was like having a toddler and getting distracted for five seconds, and when you looked back they were gone. Niall had looked away for what literally couldn’t have been more than three seconds and when he looked back, Harry was in the water, his canoe tipped up the wrong way and all of its contents floating in the lake.

His clothes were plastered to his body and water droplets were dripping from his hair and he looked like baby Tarzan. Niall had never understood what the fans meant when they called him that, didn’t think he looked like Tarzan in the slightest, but now he would happily admit to being wrong.

Harry had this confused little look on his face, like he couldn’t believe what had just happened, and Niall shook so hard with laughter that he almost fell out of his own canoe.

His laughter stopped immediately when Harry sneezed five times in a row (a new record), and Niall remembered why he’d been so reluctant to let Harry come canoeing with him in the first place.

He’d seemed a bit under the weather ever since they’d woken up this morning, a stuffy nose and red watery eyes and a deep rasp in his voice that wasn’t just because of the early morning hour. Harry had been quick to reassure Niall countless times that he was fine, it was just hay fever, and Niall had believed him, but now he wasn’t going to risk Harry getting properly sick.

He maneuvered his canoe over to where Harry was, cold and shivering, and reached out his hand to pull him into the boat. He rowed them both back to shore and wrapped Harry up in a towel, fussing over him as Harry batted his hands away. 

Niall made Harry soup when they got back to the campsite and made sure he kept warm, even though it was so hot that he himself was sweating, and they cuddled. He just didn’t want Harry to get sick. Harry really liked this side of Niall.

 

+  
They were in the car back home to London, and Niall had his feet propped up on the dashboard, the window rolled all the way down, and his hair was getting blown every which way. 

Harry had one hand on the steering wheel; the other was clasped tightly in both of Niall’s.

“Haz?” He murmured, his deep voice piercing the silence.

“Mmm?”

“I’m really glad we came”

Harry kept his eyes on the road, but Niall saw his mouth twitch at the corners. 

“Me too, babe”

Sure, it wasn’t exactly Niall’s idea of a holiday, and the heat and the flies and the mosquitoes had all been real pests, but Niall had realized something while he slept under the stars with Harry.

He really loved spending time with his boyfriend.


End file.
